


Cuffed

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin bought handcuffs in order to use them on Kame, but his plan backfires, instead him being the one cuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

Jin beamed in happiness as the sex-shop vendor handed him the package, a nice little box wrapped in a black paper with white skulls all over. He smirked as he took the package and, thanking the lady, he stormed out of the shop, pulling his hoodie on top of his head and arranging his sunglasses, making sure he wouldn’t be recognized. He rushed to his car, making his way home in order to get there first and surprise the younger one with his gift. He stopped at the nearest Chinese restaurant and bought some food, deciding to complete the surprise he prepared for his younger lover.  
Once he got there, he arranged the table, placing all the food from the take-out boxes onto some nice plates and the nicely wrapped box right in the middle of the table. Not long after, he heard the noise from keys being inserted into the lock and opening the door, the other stepped inside.  
“Okaeri.” He let out smiling widely as he approached the younger one and, wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled him close.  
“Tadaima.” Kame retorted, sneaking his arms around his nape and crashing their lips together. He pulled out of the kiss and, smiling, he asked “Do I smell food?” After receiving a nod from his older boyfriend, he continued “Jin, I hope you haven’t burned down the kitchen. Again.”  
“It’s take-out.” Jin let out, guiding his lover to the table, helping him take a seat. “Enjoy!”  
“Thank you.” The younger one replied, saying his ‘itadakimasu’ and picking up his chopsticks, he began eating, more like tasting from every single delicious looking dish.  
That is, until he spotted the package. He continued munching on his food, but he picked up the box and raised his gaze only to meet his lover’s. He quirked an eyebrow in question, but the older one just shrugged. He carefully opened the package, paying extra attention to the wrapping, not wanting to rip it. His eyes widened in surprise as soon as he opened the box and saw a pair of handcuffs and a brand new bottle of lube.  
Jin was watching the younger one’s every single expression, hoping that he would like his idea as much as he did. Not only once he dreamed of cuffing Kame, ripping his clothes off him and fucking the life out of him. This was the perfect time for fulfilling one of his wildest fantasies.  
The younger one picked the two objects from the box and circled the table until he reached his lover’s seat. He pushed the table a bit and after placing the bottle on it, he plopped himself onto the older one’s lap, straddling him. After placing a brief, but wet kiss onto Jin’s plumped lips, he pulled back and, sheepishly smiling, he brought the cuffs in front of him, holding them using one finger, almost like wanting to twirl them on it.  
“Thank you. So caring of you.” He bent down for another kiss, this time more passionate one, making the older one lose himself in it, while in a swift motion he pinned Jin’s hand at the back of the seat and cuffed them together.  
“Wait a second!” Jin pulled back from the kiss, realizing what was happening, desperately trying to free himself. But to no avail, as the cuffs carved into his skin deeper the more he struggled. “What are you doing, Kazu?” he asked, dumbfounded that his plan backfired. He actually thought the younger one would at least be impressed with his gift and he really hoped he could see a horny Kame holding the handcuffs into his hand, with his half buttoned shirt, pleading to be tied up to the bed or some other furniture. He didn’t see that coming: instead of a naked, breathtaking Kame, him being tied up to a chair.  
“Shush.” The younger one brought a finger to his lips in a silence gesture. “Let’s enjoy this, shall we?” he let out and in a second his T-shirt flew through the room, landing onto the floor, somewhere behind Jin.  
“Let me go, Kazu-chan…” he pleaded, pouting like a little child, hoping that would be enough to make Kame change his mind.  
But the younger one didn’t budge. Instead, after placing a few kisses onto the older one’s lips, he got up and slowly and teasingly removed his jeans and briefs, all this time making sure to caress every single patch of skin on his body.  
Jin just stood there, cuffed to the chair, watching the amazing and highly arousing scene in front of him with a little too much enthusiasm, licking his lips as he felt his member awakening.  
When he was finally butt-naked, the younger one stroked his own member a few times, until it came to life, all this time the smirk never leaving his face. He approached Jin and crashed their lips together, as his hands worked on removing the older one’s sweat pants. The older one moaned into the kiss as Kame pulled his pants along with his briefs, freeing his now throbbing erection.  
“Please, Kazu-chan… Uncuff me so I can touch you.” He pleaded some more, but the younger one silenced him with a kiss. This time, a more passionate one. He could feel Kame’s need and desire in that kiss, as he tasted the younger one’s lovejuice. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Kame’s tongue against his own, chasing each other into his mouth, as Kame’s hand wrapped around his member and began pumping it.  
The younger one broke the kiss and, using his free hand, he picked the bottle from the table, opening it and pouring a large amount of the liquid onto Jin’s now full erect shaft. Without any warning, he straddled the older one again and lined up his rear entrance with Jin’s tip. He slid down the older one’s shaft, slowly engulfing it to the hilt, his face twisted in pain, his hands slipping into Jin’s locks, pulling his head until their lips met.  
Jin couldn’t suppress a loud groan as the velvety feeling surrounding his member was too much, the tightness of the unprepared hole driving him insane. “Oh, fuck!” he manage to let out before the younger one started moving, the tight walls milking his shaft as Kame’s mouth was desperately looking for his.  
They tongues met once again, dancing around each other as the pain turned into pleasure for the younger one, who almost jumped in and out of the older one’s shaft, as soon as Jin’s tip hit his magic spot. Muffled moans filled the room, as both of them expressed their pleasure without breaking the kiss, instead becoming a sloppy one. Placing one of his hands on Jin’s shoulder for support, he picked up the pace, using the other one to pump his own shaft, feeling his release near.  
Jin thrust his hips up, helping the younger one, each time hitting the spot that made him jerk from pleasure. As the younger one threw his head back, moaning uncontrollably, he kissed the exposed skin of his neck, humming as the younger one’s sweet scent filled his senses.  
A few more thrusts after, chanting his lover’s name, the younger one spurted his entire load onto Jin’s stomach, as his whole body shuddered from the pleasure. The velvety walls tightening around his length brought Jin onto the verge of the orgasm, but what took him far beyond was hearing Kame chanting his name like a mantra. He thrust once more before releasing his entire load into his lover, panting hard and growling like some kind of animal.  
Kame plopped himself onto Jin’s body and waited for his breath to return to his normal pace, caressing the older one’s abused arms. “Thank you.” He let out between pants, still enjoying his afterglow.  
“What for?” the older one asked, a little bit surprised by Kame’s words.  
“For this lovely surprise. For secretly fulfilling one of my fantasies.” He let out, placing a wet kiss onto his lover’s shoulders blade.  
“I guess I need to surprise you more, if it makes you act this… naughty and wild!” Jin replied, smirking. He waited for the younger one to retort, but a few minutes later, he started panicking, realizing the younger one fell asleep. “Kazu…” he shook his own body, hoping Kame’s would too, waking him. But it didn’t help. “Kazu, please wake up! Don’t leave me tied up like this. Kaaaazu!” he yelled, but to no avail, as the younger one soundlessly slept with his hands wrapped tightly around his neck and with Jin still buried inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
